


Girl Meets Self

by Femniallqueen



Series: AU dabbles/ One-shots [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femniallqueen/pseuds/Femniallqueen
Summary: Prompt: Your protagonist meets their opposite gender counterpart + everyone is a supernatural creature.





	Girl Meets Self

**_Nick Robinson as Ryan Matthews_ **

**__ **

_**Dylan Sprayberry as Michael Hart** _

 

_

This was Mikey's fault, Ryan was sure of it. When he climbed through Ryan's baywindow carrying his family's Spell book, he probably should have convinced him it was a bad idea. But for Michael, if he was able to come up with any idea at all, it was most likely a good one. Ryan just didn't have the heart to tell him no.

_Ryan was hovering above the blonde warlock, when Mikey raised his handes and out came a stream of Blue sparks._

_"What cha' doing, Gumdrop?" He asked_

_"The book said that "To make a new spell, you need to concentrate your magic and have an aftereffect in mind." Problem is, I don't have any idea what that means, or how to do it. I've been at it for almost two hours." He fumed, cleary done with this._

_Ryan stopped the flapping of his wings and landed beside his distressed friend in a crouch._

_"It's alright. Calm down. I'd help You, but I sadly can't read latin. What if I go get my dad? Maybe he could help?" Ryan suggested hopefully._

_"If you get Mr. Matthews, he'll just alert my mom. You don't need to get in trouble for something I did, monkey." Mikey voiced._

_Ryan pulled out a necklace from inside his shirt. Attached to it was a yellow lightning bolt._

_In response, Michael pulled out a chain of his own with a thundercloud on it._

_"Where you go . . ." Ryan trailed off waiting patiently for Mikey to finish his sentence._

_". . . I go. Thunder!" He exclaimed._

_"Lightning!"_

_They both laughed over how dramatic they sounded. Ryan's room was clouded in silence - aside from Ryan's humming - as the two boys were thinking to themselves._

_"I got it! If we can't get my dad,_ _I_ _can be my dad." He stated with a grin that reached his eyes._

_Michael_ _wanted to see how this went, so he_ _encouraged_ _this idea. It was always funny to see Ryan do impressions, but he doubted it_ _would_ _work._

_"Guess_ _there's_ _no harm in trying . . . Go ahead." The Matthews boy rubed his chin in thought on what to say._

_"What would my dad say? Oh, I go it. First, close your eyes and concentrate. Think of a problem. Something you'd like to change. Now, think of a solution. What could fix this?" He advised._

_Micky's eyebrow's raised and his eyes widened in shock. He actually made it sound doable to him. Simply put, he was impressed. That expression of shock quickly turned to a pout._

_"You almost sounded like a teacher.I guess I haven't been a bad enough influence or you." He said while feining Sadness, hoping Ryan didn't notice the change in topic._

_"You've had the baddest of influences on me, Gumdrop. In fact, this is the worst I've ever been. I'm in my prime." His wings fluttered in confidence._

_"Oh, yeah? Well,_ _Mr_ _. Badass, how 'bout you hit me_ _with_ _the baddest thing you've done." The edge of Michael's lip twitched._

_The faint beating of his wings faltered as he was stumped on what to say._

_"I was on a roll, wasn't I?" He asked with a defeated smile._

_"You made me real proud." When Mikey glanced up at Ryan, he stared at him with a knowing look. Ryan saw right through him.He always did. So he closed his eyes, and focused as hard as he could._

_It took a solid 8 minutes before Ryan began to worry. This was the longest that Michael had stayed quite. When he floated towards the warlock, he could see his eyes moving rapidly_ _behind_ _the lids_

_Just after he set his hand on the older boy's shoulder, the candles - Ryan put up for aesthetic -_ _starting_ _going wild._

_"Mittite sortem. A mundi qui me oblivisci meam difficultates, una quae tenet diversis choices. A nostrum orbem ab illa differt." The voice that came out of Michael's mouth was not his own. It sounded detached like an echo, but close enough that the words thundered in his ears._

_The words kept replaying in his ears at an increasing volume, until it became unbearable for even his fairy ears_ _t_ _o handle_ _._

As Ryan ran over what happened in his head again, he was more than sure this was Mikey's fault. He was certain.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more parts to this later. What Michael said was
> 
> "Let us discover. A world that will make me forget my problems, one that holds different choices. A world that is different from ours." I used Google to translate it into Latin.


End file.
